hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
The League of Explorers
:For a list of all The League of Explorers cards, see The League of Explorers deck. The League of Explorers is the Hearthstone Adventure announced at BlizzCon 2015. This thrilling collection of single-player missions introduces players to heroic new characters and dastardly villains, dangerous temples, and deadly traps that require innovative decks and strategies to conquer. Explorers who make it out victorious will be rewarded with all-new cards to add to their collections! Players must have unlocked all nine heroes to play. Background The League of Explorers follows four adventurers — Elise Starseeker, Reno Jackson, Sir Finley Mrrgglton, and Brann Bronzebeard — on their journey through the deepest jungles and hidden temples of Azeroth to recover an ancient artifact. These brave explorers will face many perils as they navigate through the Temple of Orsis, Uldaman, The Ruined City, and the Hall of Explorers on their most daring quest yet! Lead on, Explorer! Features The League of Explorers will launch on November 12, with locations opening on a weekly basis over the course of a month, and a one-week break in the middle so Blizzard can have a little pumpkin pie on the Thanksgiving holiday. Players will be able to explore exotic Warcraft landmarks, encounter fun new characters, battle challenging bosses, and of course, add more cards to their collections. *A total of 45 new cards are up for grabs, attainable by vanquishing the vile villains in each of the four locations and defeating all class challenges. Just like other cards in players’ collections, golden versions of these cards can be crafted if players want them to shine a little brighter. *New Keyword: Discover - When someone plays a card with the new Discover keyword, that player is presented with three random cards to choose from that can be used by their class. *Class Challenges - As with the first two Hearthstone Adventures, class challenges will test players’ skills with each class in duels using a specific premade deck. Explorers who emerge victorious in each class challenge will be rewarded with a glimmering new League of Explorers-themed class card (one of the 45 new cards available in this Adventure). *Heroic Mode - Once all of the bosses in a wing have been thwarted, players can take on a far-more-challenging version of the location in Heroic Mode. These fights are immensely difficult, so bold strategies might be required to emerge victorious. Defeating Heroic Mode will grant the player a League of Explorers card back, perfect for showing off such an accomplishment! *The Arena - After each location is released, the cards available in that wing will be added to the Arena mix for everyone to play with, regardless of whether they’ve played through the Adventure. *Two new game boards added! Cards ;Neutral * ( ) * * ( , , ) * * * * ( , ) * * * * * * * * * * ; * * * ; * * * ; * * * ( ) ; * * * ; * * * ; * * ( ) * ; * * * ; * ( ) * * ; * * * ( ) Wings Temple of Orsis Help Reno Jackson track down the first piece of the artifact by uncovering the mysteries of the time-lost Temple of Orsis. These ruins have lain undisturbed for centuries, but that doesn’t mean they don’t hold their fair share of danger. Getting in may turn out to be much easier than getting out alive! Bosses: * ( ): rewards - and , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - and , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - and Clearing the entire wing rewards and . Uldaman The second piece of the artifact lies deep within the halls of Uldaman, a key location of immense importance to dwarf history. Lucky for you, Brann Bronzebeard himself will help you probe the depths of this dangerous dig site. With such an experienced treasure hunter at your side, surely nothing will go wrong. Say, do these ancient statues look… evil? Bosses: * ( ): rewards - and , class challenge; rewards - * - rewards - and * ( ): rewards - and , class challenge; rewards - Clearing the entire wing rewards and . The Ruined City Face hordes of Naga and Murlocs and worse to reach the third piece of the artifact. To aid you in your struggle against the scaly and slippery terrors of the ruined city, refined gentleman and scholar Sir Finley Mrrgglton joins your quest. Brave the challenges of this ruined city, and you will be one step closer to claiming your prize. Bosses: * ( ): rewards - and , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - and , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - and , class challenge; rewards - Clearing the entire wing rewards and . Hall of Explorers The grand conclusion to your epic adventure takes you all the way back home to the Hall of Explorers, one of Azeroth’s foremost collections of ancient relics and a place of ongoing archeological research. What will happen when all pieces of the Staff of Origination are combined? Only one way to find out! * ( ): rewards - and , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - and , class challenge; rewards - * ( ) - rewards - and * ( ) - rewards - and Clearing the entire wing rewards and . Price Players ready to embark on this Adventure will be able to purchase access to the entire Adventure for $19.99 USD. Following pricing options outlined by previous Adventures, single wings will be available for 700 gold or $6.99 USD each, and discount-bundles will be available as well based on the number of individual locations the player has already purchased. Videos File:The League of Explorers Cinematic Trailer File:Hearthstone_The_League_of_Explorers_Adventure_Full_Match File:Hearthstone The League of Explorers - All New Cards Analysis! File:Hearthstone The League of Explorers Adventure Announce - All Details! External links *Official announcement Category:The League of Explorers Category:Adventures